With increasing population pressures and the ever increasing consumption of various goods and commodities by people, a corresponding increasing concern over the sheer volume of disposable materials has developed. It is increasingly recognized that the volume of trash which may be accepted by landfills is not infinite, and accordingly a greater emphasis on the recycling of various used products, packaging, and commodities has developed.
Nowhere is this more true than in the paper industry, where hundreds of tons of newsprint and other paper products are produced daily. In the past, much of this material was burned, but this process is not only wasteful, but also discouraged due to the atmospheric pollution produced. The alternative is to recycle the used paper, and while various devices have been developed in the past to assist in this cause, none have truly provided the convenience required in order to encourage persons to recycle.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for a paper recycling rack which provides an upper platform including slots therein adapted for the passage of baling twine or the like therethrough, and providing a convenient working height for a person to bundle a stack of papers. The tied and bundled papers may then be stored in the lower or base portion of the rack, for future transfer to a recycling facility when convenient. The rack must be adapted not only for the bundling and storage of newsprint, but must also be capable of providing for the bundling and storage of other forms of paper, e.g., office computer paper and the like, as well as other paper products.